Intravascular Ultrasound (IVUS) imaging produces a series of tomographic views of a patient vessel as a catheter is pulled through the vessel, but displayed data lacks information regarding the orientation of these views with respect to actual patient anatomy. In applications where there is a co-registration of IVUS data with data showing vessel morphology, displaying IVUS images that are not necessarily oriented to this morphology can be confusing or misleading and impedes diagnosis of patient medical conditions. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.